


Where the Sun Sails and the Moon Walks

by PartTimeWitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Chinese Language, M/M, and it was getting long, basically an s01e01 rewrite but in Star Wars universe, cuz i was lazy, minus the action parts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartTimeWitch/pseuds/PartTimeWitch
Summary: “这是我们最绝望的时刻。帮帮我，Takashi Shirogane，你是我唯一的希望。”星战AU





	Where the Sun Sails and the Moon Walks

**Author's Note:**

> *Sheith+五人组，星战AU  
> *标题来自J.R.R.托尔金《霍比特人》: "May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks" ，及Star Wars Rebels第二季未选用配乐名  
> *有少量私设  
> *OOC，Keith话好多

在塔图因的每一天都是煎熬。

Keith检查了一圈发动机和蒸汽机，清理掉少许沙子，准备进屋休息。焦灼了一整天的两个太阳终于接近地平线，炎热与干燥可一点都没有减少。距离Keith来到这个沙漠星球已经将近一整年，每一天都在重复同样的事：打理机器，冥想，偶尔去镇上补充物资、了解实事，有时要对付沙人或者赫特人带来的麻烦。Shiro的死亡、自己被驱逐出绝地团和圣殿的覆灭都仿佛是上辈子的事情，现在他的生活里只有无尽的沙子，和缓慢流逝的时间。

他拿起手边的铁棍，向屋里走去。他不敢用光剑，即使连帝国都不会到这片荒漠里来，被发现的风险依然太大。好在附近的沙人都知道了他不是个好惹的货色，一直对他的小屋保持距离。他也没有荒废自己的练习，每天清晨和傍晚都会在屋后的阴影里练习基本架势。闭上眼，想象手里拿的是光剑，想象自己站在神殿的训练室里，而房间另一头是Shiro。Shiro会朝他微笑，会指出他的弱点，会一遍又一遍陪他练习某个动作。

Keith不去理会曾经的师徒链接留下的伤疤般的隐隐疼痛。他推开屋门，最后回头看了眼一望无际的沙漠，和天上的三个太阳——

那不是太阳。

一团火球，正朝着自己的方向从天而降。

Keith飞奔回屋取出勘察镜，对焦在火球上一点点放大。一艘帝国飞船，正在冲破大气层，朝地面坠毁，在天空中划出一道白痕。

他僵住了，紧紧捏住勘察镜，指关节都发了白。帝国发现了他的行踪？还只是一个巧合？有没有帝国军队在追这艘飞船？

他可以逃，但又能逃到哪里去？他没有星际飞船，呆在这个星球上等于等死。如果飞船里的人真的需要帮忙…… Keith深吸一口气，缓缓在原力中探出知觉。

他已经很久没有这么做了。刚来到这片沙漠的时候，他必须时刻警惕沙人的位置，或是周围有没有需要帮助的人。时间一长，当地人都知道这儿住了个“怪人”，再没人来找他麻烦。

闭上眼，指尖稍稍张开，Keith深吸一口气，寻找坠毁飞船里任何生命的征兆。让他没有想到的是，飞船里不光有人，而且有很强的原力，甚至…… 甚至有那么一丝说不上来的熟悉。

他带上铁棍，在腰间藏住光剑，跳上飞艇，朝坠毁方向开去。

 

 

Keith赶到现场的时候飞船还在燃烧，一半已经沉到了沙子里。机舱的玻璃已经破碎，里面的人显然是失去了知觉。一旁的航空机器人将自己弹出后，灯光扑闪了几下就没了声响，与无数被丢弃在沙漠里的废弃机器人没有差异。

眼看着飞船就要有爆炸的危险，Keith跳下飞艇，跑上前把里面的人拉了出来。挣扎着走出没几米，飞船船舱就爆出一个火球，从内部燃烧了起来，一条黑烟缓缓飘上灰黄色的天空。

Keith低头看了眼手臂里躺着的人，瞬间失去了呼吸。

“……Shiro？”

这怎么可能？武士团当时直接宣告了他的死亡，自己也感觉到了师徒链接的断开。但…… 当时Sanda大师的确公布了Shiro飞船坠毁的报告，Keith一直不相信绝地议会所说的”驾驶事故“，甚至为了这事和Iverson大师大打一架导致自己被开除，他从来没有找到过任何Shiro可能还活着的证据……

直到现在。Shiro就活生生在他眼前，昏迷，但活着。

Keith伸出手，轻轻抚摸Shiro鼻梁上新增的那条疤痕。他额前的头发已白，一年的失踪让他看上去沧桑很多。Keith再往下看，意识到对方的右手已被一条机械臂取代。

”他们都对你做了什么……“ Keith喃喃道。

原本以为已经完全断开的师徒链接前所未有地绞痛，他却在这疼痛中找到了平和。Shiro没有死，对他来说就是一切。如果自己早点知道……

“嘿！在那儿！”

Keith抬起头，不远处的沙丘上出现了三个人影。冲在前面的是一个戴着曼达洛头盔的小个子，手里摆弄着不知什么仪器。等他们靠地足够近，他们明显愣住了，没料到会遇见其他人。后面两人下意识举起武器。

小个子曼达洛人最先反应过来，跑向倒在一旁机器人。“Chip！” Keith猜测那是机器人的昵称。但这几个不速之客又怎么会恰好认识这个随飞船坠毁的机器人？

另外两人对机器人明显没有相似的兴趣，注意力集中在了Keith他们两人身上。

“那是…… 绝地武士Takashi Shirogane？” 大个子惊讶得瞪圆了眼，下巴都合不上。

Keith咬了咬牙。他们当然会认出当年的明星绝地，共和国海报男孩。即使共和国已经覆灭了一年，人们的记忆不会那么容易洗去。他依然不知道对方是敌是友，但他会不顾一切保护Shiro。Keith没有放下Shiro，微微调整了姿势，手摸向光剑，随时准备攻击。“帝国？”他沙哑地问，准备赌一把。

小个子摇了摇头。“逃犯，一人头上三千。“ 她在臂甲上按了几下，投影出他们三人的通缉令。”你呢？“

”比你们加起来还多。“ Keith依然有些怀疑，但如果是帝国，他们现在已经攻击了。

”Shirogane不是死了吗？他怎么会在这儿？“ 另一个男孩一脸不可置信。

Keith开始有些不耐烦。“我和你们一样什么都不知道，只有等他醒来才会有答案。现在你们打算就这么傻站着还是来帮我——“

他的话被一声巨大的爆炸声打断。离他们不远处一道黑烟缓缓升起。

”那是我们的飞艇！“ 那个烦人的家伙一声惊叫。

”是帝国找来了吗？“ 大个子问。

”不，帝国效率没那么高。“ 小个子回答。

Keith心里一沉。“是沙人。” 他说，“我们得赶快离开这儿。”

大个子帮着小个子搬起机器人，另外那个男孩跑过来帮Keith把Shiro搬上飞艇。

“介意我们搭一程吗？“ 大个子这么问着，却已经和另外两个人一起爬上了飞艇。

”我们坐得下吗？“ 小个子被另外两个人的重量晃得差点摔下去。

”坐不下。“ Keith发动起飞艇。”抓紧了。“

 

 

“你们是谁？”

把Shiro安置在自己窄小的床上，确认他身上没有明显伤口后，Keith才将注意力放在三个年轻的陌生人身上。

最小个子的短发女孩已经在捣腾那个和Shiro一起坠毁的C1机器人，大个子看上去累坏了，而另一个男孩则用一种古怪的神情看着自己和Shiro。他们看起来都不满二十岁，可能比自己还年轻。

大个子先开了口。“我是Hunk。这是Katie，但我们叫她Pidge。” Pidge从机器人后面伸出了一只手挥了挥，头也不抬地打了个招呼。“还有Lance。我们…… 额，我们是自由职业者。”

“走私贩。” Pidge冷静的声音打断了Hunk的话。“得了吧，这是我们罪名里最轻的一个了，我也不觉得一个私藏帝国逃犯、自己头上悬赏高上天的人会告发我们。”

旁边的Lance从进屋开始就没有说过话，一脸奇怪地打量着自己，让Keith觉得很不舒服。突然，那个男孩瞪大了眼，指着Keith大喊：

“你…… 你是Keith Kogane！”

下一秒，光剑就飞到Keith手中，光束划破空气，直指Lance喉咙。Pidge一声惊叫，和Hunk一起后退一步。

“你怎么知道我是谁？”

Lance下意识举起双手。“天哪，冷静点，兄弟。” 见Keith没有收手的趋势，他补充道，“我以前在圣殿当飞行员？我们一起出过任务？”

Keith微微睁大双眼。“你是那个…… 货运飞行员？”

“拜托，我后来可是进入战斗机编制的…… 虽然是帝国系统。他们屠杀绝地后就把我们都编入了军队，我就是在那儿认识了Pidge和Hunk。”

“没几个月我们就一起逃了出来。” Hunk点点头，“Pidge帮我们偷了一艘飞船，洗清了记录，后来又靠变卖的钱和一点赌博弄到了一艘新船。”

Keith收起光剑。“那你们又是怎么发现Shiro的？”

坐在一旁的小个子女孩开了口。“我们没有。我在这片区里收到了Chip的信号，” 她指了指一旁的机器人，“Chip是我造的，但进入帝国学院后就失去了联系。我怕他落入帝国之手，就追了过来，并没有想到会遇见他，和你。”

“他没有落入帝国之手。” 他们身后一个微弱的声音响起。“他救了我，和我一起逃了出来。”

“Shiro！” Keith冲到床边，紧张地看着半躺着的人。“你还好吗？”

Shiro点了点头。“还好，我的头有些痛，记忆也不是很清晰…… 我只记得出任务时被劫，一个紫红色的建筑机构…… 和这个C1机器人把我放出来。这恐怕也是他们弄的……” 他低头看了眼自己的机械臂。“过去多久了？Keith，你怎么会在这儿？”

Keith眼里有一丝犹豫。“Shiro，距离你失踪…… 已经过去一年了。”

“……一年!”

“已经没有共和国了，Shiro，武士团也不在了。Zarkon建立了帝国，他们攻击了圣殿，屠杀了所有人，学徒都没有放过…… 等你休息过了我再和你说吧。”

Shiro摇了摇头。“恐怕没有时间了。抓我的人一定知道我在这个星球上坠毁了，他们很快就会找来。”

“至少过了今晚。没有人会在塔图因的晚上出行，帝国也不例外。”

Shiro思考了一下，说：“那个C1机器人…… 它说它有重要消息给我，但我们还没能到一个安全的地方，就坠毁了。”

Pidge闻声抬起头。“噢。” 她在Chip身上拨弄了几下，又敲了敲它的脑袋。“嘿，小家伙，起床了。”

Chip咕叽咕叽叫了几声，面板上的灯一个个亮起，进入运行状态。它转了转脑袋，找到Shiro后，一个全息投影出现在房间中央。那是一位打扮简洁但庄严的年轻女士，她的神情有些慌张。

“Shirogane大师，几年前您曾同我父亲并肩作战，现在他请求您再次伸出援手。我很抱歉不能亲自前来向您传达我父亲的请求，这本是一次援救任务，但我的飞船收到了攻击，我的任务失败了。我将关乎抵抗军命运的情报存在了这个C1机器人中，我父亲会知道如何提取情报。这个机器人将继续进行援救您的任务，您务必亲自将它送至Altea星球。这是我们最绝望的时刻。帮帮我，Takashi Shirogane，你是我唯一的希望。”

全息投影中的女孩像听到什么声音似的回头看了一眼，慌忙切断了录像。房间里一片沉寂，每个人都有一肚子的问题。Lance先开了口。

“她是谁？她可真漂亮啊。”

“那是Altea的Allura公主。”Shiro解释道。“她父亲是Alfor国王，也是Altea的议员。我曾经陪同他们参加了多个社交与外交活动，就此认识。”

“Alfor议员…… 有人说他一手建立了义军，但从来没被抓到过把柄。” Keith若有所思。

“现在看来这个情况可能保持不了多久了。我们必须尽快将这个机器人送到Altea。”

Keith摇了摇头。“我们没有可以进行星际飞行的飞船，或许变卖掉一些东西可以帮我们混上一艘货运飞船。”

“或者可以乘我们的。” Hunk说。

“嘿！” Lance皱着眉头大叫，“那是我的飞船！你不能随便就同意别人乘，还是两个在逃绝地！”

“又不是我们第一次想找抵抗军，别搞得那么夸张。” Pidge在Lance身边坐下，用胳膊肘戳了戳对方。“我也不会把Chip就这么丢下。”

“抵抗军？” Keith问。

Pidge点了点头。“我父亲和我哥哥都被帝国关了起来，我们在找抵抗军，看看他们有没有任何消息。”

Shiro的目光在Pidge脸上停留了好一会儿，但他没说什么。

Lance在空中挥了挥双手。“但我们也应该先去救这位公主吧？不是救人要紧吗？”

Shiro摇了摇头，叹了口气：“我也希望能够如此，但若事态真有Allura公主所描述的那么严重，恐怕我们没有时间再冒险绕路。据我对Allura公主的了解，她有能力照顾好自己。我保证，我们将机器人送到后，第一时间就会前去营救她。”

Lance撇了撇嘴，算是同意了。“我的船停在Mos Eisley，现在天黑了也没法过去。加上一个伤病员，碰上沙人的话，是绝地都没法逃。” 他习惯性说完才想起屋里的确有两个绝地在，只好做了个鬼脸。

“我们天一亮就出发。” Shiro决定道。他自然而然就用上了从前发布命令时的语气，温柔而坚定。

 

 

他们让Shiro睡在了Keith窄小的床上，其他人随意找了地方躺下。Keith靠在床边，好奇他这破败的小屋怎么能容下那么多人。Shiro因为伤势，很快又陷入了昏睡，均匀的呼吸声在Keith耳边起伏。一年来，他第一次感到了安心。

有外人的突兀感让Keith很长时间没有睡着，他只是瞪着屋内的黑暗，试图消化过去几个小时内发生的事。等到他终于迷迷糊糊睡着，已经离天亮没多久了。他最终被一些微小的动作惊醒，一年来一个人住已经让他养成了随时对危险作出反应的习惯。

身旁的床是空的。

Keith一瞬间感到了惊恐，害怕这都是一场梦，害怕所有的希望都要被打回原地，但大个子的呼噜声把他拉回现实。他探出原力，意识到Shiro就在不远处，才放下心。

Keith拿上光剑，蹑手蹑脚越过熟睡的三人，走出小屋。天色已逐渐变亮，一个太阳完全升起，另一个还有一大半在地平线之下。Shiro站在不远处的沙丘上，望着这景色。

“日出的太阳永远看起来那么无害，但再过半个时辰，他们就能将沙漠烤得热得致命。” Keith缓缓走到Shiro身边，一边说着，一边在晨光中打量Shiro。早晨的光线让他更加清晰地看到Shiro的变化，但对他来讲，这永远都是他的Shiro。

Shiro回过头看着他，微微一笑。“我从没想过还能亲眼看见日出。” 

“而我已经看了太多的日出。” Keith一个苦笑。“很高兴你能回来。“

”很高兴能回来。“ Shiro一只手搭在Keith肩上捏了捏。这是他从前一直做的一个动作，Keith有些恍惚。“圣殿的事…… 我很抱歉。我如果能在——”

“你也会被杀死。” Keith打断了他。“有人说Iverson大师活了下来，但那也只是个传言。他们都死了，Shiro，即使是你也不能挽回这个结局。”

“可是你逃了出来。”

Keith深吸了一口气。“我……没有。圣殿覆灭时我不在那儿， Shiro。我…… 我被武士团开除了。”

Keith低下头也能感觉到Shiro的目光在自己身上烧灼。一年来，自己从未在意过被开除这件事，原本在圣殿自己就从不是受欢迎的学徒，一直是Shiro对他的信任让他一路走来。当唯一相信他的人不在了以后，他作为绝地的那一部分和Shiro一起死去了。

知道Shiro不会主动问，他叹了口气，继续说：“议会说是你的伤势导致的飞行事故，我不信，因为你明明能够存活更严峻的情况，你也是共和国最好的飞行员——我知道你是。我跑去质问Iverson，一次、两次…… 他不说，他在隐瞒什么。我没有控制好脾气，光剑伤到了他的眼睛，立刻就被开除了。

“他们砍断了我的辫子。我抢了回来，带着光剑转头就跑，他们甚至没有派人来找我。三天后，我回去偷走了我母亲留下的刀，和你的东西。我甚至不知道他们最终有没有发现少了什么。

“我在下城区生活了三周。有一天醒来，只听到街上都在说，‘绝地圣殿着火了’。等我赶到地面，那里只剩下了成堆的尸体。残余的黑暗原力太重，我不敢靠近，搭上最近一班运输船就离开了科洛桑。一天后，Zarkon宣布帝国成立。”

他沉默了。两人在晨光中安静地站了一会儿。Keith知道自己让Shiro失望了，知道他会希望自己保持冷静，继续学习，有一天成为绝地武士，甚至绝地大师。他从没想过有一天要带着完完全全的失败直面Shiro，打破他对自己最大的期望。

许久，Shiro轻声说：“我很高兴你还活着。”

Keith瞪大了眼，没料到Shiro会这么说。

Shiro看出了他的窘迫，嘴角微微上扬，眼里充满了温柔。“Keith，我不需要你迎合我的标准来对你产生信心，我只希望你做到你自己的最好，并且不要放弃自己。而一个人在塔图因生活一年？是你的能力和毅力让你坚持下来，我不能更加自豪。或许我会有一点希望你依然是绝地，但Keith，你活着对我来说意义更大，你的强大也不需要任何称谓来衡量。”

Keith别回头，不想让Shiro看见自己有些失控的表情。

“…… 我只是希望当时能是你。”

“什么？”

“……是你帮我剪下辫子。” 他终于回过头，望向Shiro的双眼，又低头在贴身的口袋里翻出了什么。

“我一直把它带在身边。” Keith松开微微颤抖的拳头，让Shiro看到他紧握的学徒辫。“Shiro…… 我希望你能收下它。这是我生命里最重要的几年。你来到了我的世界，改变了一切，即使这不是我们所希望事情发展的方向，它们依然是我最为珍贵的回忆。”

Shiro缓缓地点了点头，神情严肃而温柔。赠送学徒辫绝不是小事，他不会轻易拒绝Keith对他的信任。

“谢谢你，Keith。或许名义上你不再是我徒弟，你的成长也早已足够出师——你在我心里的重要性永远不会减少。”

他的目光落在Keith耳边。一年来他的头发长长许多，一直留到了齐肩，这让Shiro略微有些不习惯。他伸出手，绕到Keith耳后，理出一束细发。

“Shiro？”

他抿嘴一笑，从衣服边缘扯下一条细布带，开始给Keith编发，把手中的旧学徒辫一同接上。

意识到Shiro在做什么，Keith屏住了呼吸。他仿佛又变回了那个十二岁的小学徒，站在那里踌躇不安，第一次让Shiro帮他编辫子。

机械手显然还是没有原来的手指灵活，原来非常熟练的动作，现在几乎花了两倍时间。Keith一点也没有抱怨，就静静地站在那儿，让Shiro折腾他的头发。等他终于完成，Keith安静地递上自己的光剑。

这不是Shiro第一次使用Keith的光剑。从前出任务时，偶尔也会因为情况需要交换光剑使用。但这是一年来Shiro第一次摸到光剑，机械手带来的触感也和以前很不一样。他在手里稍稍挥舞了下，找到平衡感，点亮了光剑。

Keith应声跪下。

“以议会之名，以原力之意，Keith Kogane，从今天起我们不再以师徒相称，而是作为平等的存在。” 光剑在右肩和左肩各点一下，又回到右肩，轻轻一挥，学徒辫飘落在沙上。

Shiro熄灭了光剑。Keith拾起学徒辫，起身将它放在Shiro手心，又盖着他的手指轻轻合上。

“谢谢你，Shiro。”

Shiro将他拉向自己，Keith没有抗议，顺从地把脸埋在Shiro肩上。他们就这么站了好一会儿，直到不远处的小屋里传来说话声，其他几人也醒了。

“我们要准备出发了。” Shiro在他耳边轻声说。

Keith贴着Shiro的肩膀嗯了一声，才缓缓抽回身，晨光照耀下他的脸有点红。他和Shiro并肩向小屋走去。

虽然两个太阳已经半升起，另一边的天依然留着最后一抹深蓝，和散落的几颗星星。

“科洛桑看不到星星。” Keith突然说，“下城区连天空都看不见，我从小就希望能看一眼星星，看看他们是不是真的有那些走私贩说得那么美。来到圣殿后我才意识到光污染让科洛桑的夜空一片漆黑，根本没有星星可看。我第一次看到星星，也是第一次离开科洛桑，你带着我去伊冷——”

“——去造你的第一把光剑。” Shiro点点头。

“对。你驾驶着飞船冲破大气层，我坐在副驾驶上，依然不敢相信自己真的成为了Takashi Shirogane的徒弟，而不是被发配去种田。科洛桑的高楼在我们背后隐去，视野里逐渐出现了星星点点的亮光。我看呆了，心想，这个景色我一辈子都不会看厌。”

他苦笑一声。“谁会想到呢，塔图因夜晚最不缺的就是星星。没有沙暴的夜晚，周围没有一点灯光，有的只是天空中数不尽的星星。我常常看着它们，觉得你也会在那星星之间——现在我知道了，那并不仅仅是悲伤带来的幻想。

“多么神奇，即使我们早就有了翱翔星际的科技，从陆地上看星星依然是那么浪漫的概念。当你靠近它们时，星星只是一个燃烧的火球，无情地灼烧着一切靠近它的东西。但在这么远的距离外，它们只是黑暗中星星点点的亮光，那么遥不可及，却永远都在。”

“如果我们能够相信星星，” Shiro说，停下了脚步，“一点星光或许可以被忽略、被无视，但整个银河系的星光可以点亮天空。”

“你真的相信如此吗？以前银河系有成千上万的绝地……”

“现在只剩下了你和我。”

Keith摇了摇头。“而我甚至不是一个绝地。”

“这不重要，Keith，重要的是你在这儿，并且在抗争。”

Keith缓缓点了点头，向Shiro回应了一个微笑。

他们面前的门吱呀一声打开了，Lance探出脑袋：“噢，你们在这儿呀，我们准备出发了，你们需要收拾吗？”

Keith回答：“我需要的东西都在我身上了，但我得把Shiro的东西还给他。”

Lance疑惑地看了他一眼，但没有多问。“好吧，鲻鱼头，抓紧时间，我可不想再被帝国追杀了。” 说完就转身回了屋。

Shiro看向Keith，挑了挑眉：“看起来你有什么要给我的东西？”

Keith的脸烧了一下，他觉得都是双太阳的错。“没什么特别的，一些旧衣服旧袍子。”

Shiro笑了起来。“我就当作是礼物了。”

“它们本来就是你的东西，怎么能算礼物！” 话是这么说，他忍不住和Shiro一起笑起来。他好久没有那么开心了，突然觉得特别轻松。

Shiro上前推开了门，侧着脸朝里面点了点头：“来吧？”

Keith跟了上去。


End file.
